


Snake Eyes

by ViciousVenin



Series: Getting Lucky [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco is a little shit, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hung Harry Potter, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pushy Bottoms, Romantic Harry Potter, Roommates, Size Kink, Size Queen Draco Malfoy, Smut, Snark, Top Harry Potter, Voyeurism, oh my god they were roommates, you know he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousVenin/pseuds/ViciousVenin
Summary: Being roommates with Harry Potter wasn't at all what Draco had expected. In fact, he'd started to think of the situation as less a curse and much more a blessing.// The first thing Draco thought upon seeing it wasDear Merlin, Potter has an enormous cock.The second thing was,Oh, well, of course.





	Snake Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Snake Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873795) by [FossRozalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FossRozalia/pseuds/FossRozalia)



> I'm so sorry this is the first thing I've posted in forever and it's not even my usual fandom but I've been reading so much drarry lately I couldn't NOT write some.
> 
> Fair warning, I live in California and have never actually used British slang in my life.

The first thing Draco thought upon seeing it was  _Dear Merlin, Potter has an enormous cock_. The second thing was,  _Oh_ _, well, of course._  

Sharing a dorm with the Savior of the Wizarding World had been mostly... tolerable, contrary to what Draco had expected. Largely, they stayed out of each other’s way and kept their interactions to awkward conversations concerning who would change in their room and who would take the bathroom each morning and night. In doing so, they were able to avoid getting into compromising situations around each other. Until now, apparently. 

_Now_ , Draco was standing in the single-stall bathroom, the mirror foggy and the shower curtain pulled back just enough for Potter’s massive prick to be visible through the gap. Really, it was Potter’s fault for not locking the sodding door. 

Draco cleared his throat awkwardly and looked away as the shower curtain ruffled. 

“What the fuck?” Potter said, poking his head out of the shower. “What are you doing in here?” 

“Trying to take a piss, Potter. Not my fault you’re an exhibitionist.” It was a lie, but only slightly. At least, Draco was pretty sure Potter was into that, if his soft moans late at night when he thought Draco was a sleep were anything to go by. Seriously, had the clod ever heard of a Muffliato? 

True to form, Potter blushed. Full on red all the way down his neck. 

“Get. Out,” he said. 

Draco smirked. “After I piss.” He walked to the toilet and flipped the lid up, feeling Potter’s eyes on his back as he unzipped his trousers. He stood there until his bladder  _finally_  decided to relieve itself, and then breathed a silent sigh of relief. He’d really only come in because he was curious about the door being unlocked, if he was being honest, which he  _wasn’t_ , as far as Potter was concerned. 

He finished quickly, zipped up his trousers, and washed his hands before turning once again to face Potter, who was still watching. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Something tickle your fancy, Potter?” 

Potter flushed again, moving the curtain tighter around him so just his head was visible. “No. Now, leave.” 

“Fine, just answer me one question.” 

Potter sighed exasperatedly. “ _What_.” 

“Does it get bigger?” 

Potter’s jaw dropped. “What- Malfoy, what the fuck are you on about?” he asked, though he obviously knew exactly what Draco was on about. 

Draco took a few steps closer, delighted that Potter’s stupid Gryffindor bravery kept him from moving back. “Your  _cock_ , Potter. It’s pretty big as is, but I want to know, does it get bigger?” 

“It-” Potter shook his head, as if trying to stop himself from actually answering. “That’s none of your fucking business.” 

“Ah,” Draco said, taking another step forward so that his toes brushed the edge of the shower stall. “That sounds like a yes.” 

“Why are you so interested?” 

Draco felt the corners of his mouth curl into a smile. “Because I am, Potter.  _Interested_ , that is.” 

Potter’s jaw dropped yet again. “You- Hold on, you what? You want... me?” In his confusion, he let the shower curtain fall from his grip just a bit, allowing Draco a look at his toned, tanned chest and stomach. 

“Yes, Potter. You can’t think yourself  _that_  revolting. I certainly don’t, and I have exquisite taste. So?” Draco was pretty sure Potter would accept, but things were about to get quite awkward if he didn’t. No matter, Draco could just grovel at McGonagall's feet for a new room assignment and maybe Avada Kedavra himself if she refused to relent. 

“Um. You want...” Potter cast a look around the stall over his shoulder. “In here?” 

“Heavens, no.” Draco took a step back towards the bathroom door. “I’ll be in our room. Don’t be long.” 

Potter was still staring after him open-mouthed when the door closed behind Draco. He snickered and then crossed the narrow hallway back to their room. Once there, he removed his shoes and set them next to his bed, where he insisted this happen. If Potter was going to fuck him, he’d be damned if he did it on anything other than silk sheets. 

He was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt when Potter opened the door, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Draco’s gaze immediately dropped to the slight bulge beneath it. 

“What are you doing,” Potter said. 

Draco glanced down at where his fingers had paused on a button about halfway down his shirt. “Disrobing, Potter. Just trying to put us on an even playing field.” 

“Don’t,” Potter said, his voice gruff. Quickly, he crossed the room to stand in front of Draco. “I’ll do it.” He leant forward and finished undoing the buttons, sliding the shirt off Draco’s pliant arms when he was done. “This next,” he said, tugging at Draco’s white undershirt.  

Bare-chested, Draco felt exposed, even though he was still wearing quite a bit more than Potter, who was still standing there in his stupid Chudley Cannons towel, messy black hair dripping, sending rivulets of water down his shoulders and chest that Draco had to restrain himself from licking off. Merlin, he was fucked. 

“Lie back,” Potter said, and Draco complied, pushing himself up to rest against the pillows. Potter moved to straddle Draco’s thighs, and Draco couldn’t think of anything but the fact that Potter’s  _cock_  was right there beneath that ghastly orange fabric. “Going to take your trousers off now,” Potter said unnecessarily. He was already working on Draco’s flies. 

Draco lifted his hips to help Potter along without even thinking about. Underneath, all he had on were a tight pair of black pants, at which Potter raised his eyebrows. “Oh, shut it,” Draco said. 

“I will not,” Potter said. Before Draco knew what was happening, Potter had lowered his mouth down to where Draco’s cock strained at the fabric. He kissed closed-mouthed over the bulge from the base to the tip, looking lost in it. 

“Potter-” Draco started. 

Potter moaned. Fucking  _moaned_. And then he opened his mouth, licking over the head of Draco’s cock through his briefs, and Draco’s hips jolted off the mattress. 

“Fuck,” Potter said. He then sat up and brought his hands up on either side of Draco’s hips and slid the briefs, down, down, and off him, leaving Draco completely naked on the bed beneath Potter. “ _Fuck_ ,” Potter said again, his eyes roving over every inch of skin. 

He brought his fingers down to caress the scars on Draco’s chest, an apology in his eyes that he didn’t voice aloud. Draco didn’t need him to. They’d apologized in too many ways since the War ended for either of them to count. 

Potter continued on, dipping a finger into Draco’s navel and making him squirm. “Fucking beautiful,” Potter said. Finally, he reached Draco’s cock, which he held loosely in his hand, barely stroking. 

“Potter, get  _on_  with it, will you?” Draco goaded him. 

“Right.” Potter then removed his hands from Draco’s body and promptly untied the towel from his waist. And there it was, that massive cock Draco had seen in the shower even bigger now, jutting up against his stomach. 

“Oh, Merlin,” Draco said, swallowing hard. 

“What do you want?” Potter asked. 

Draco flicked his eyes up to Potter’s face, finding him staring back nervously. “I want you to fuck me,” Draco said with conviction. 

Potter exhaled a long stream of air as his eyebrows shot up to his forehead. “You’re sure? I mean, I know it’s-” 

“Potter,” Draco cut him off. “This is as close as you will get to me begging for it.” 

Potter shut his mouth and nodded, and then reached for Draco’s wand on the bedside table, seemingly without realizing it. Draco didn’t much mind, though he knew he should be offended. They’d been as good as sharing it for over a year anyway. Using Draco’s wand, Potter Summoned a vial of something from his own bedside table across the room. 

“There’s some in the drawer just to your left, you dolt,” Draco said. 

Potter only smiled. “I think you’ll like this kind more.” 

Draco had no idea what that meant, but before he could ask, Potter had poured some of it out onto his hand and was reaching between Draco’s legs. Carefully, he circled Draco’s hole and looked directly into his eyes. Draco nodded. 

The first finger always took a moment to get used to, but this was certainly not the first time Draco had been fingered, by himself or others, and he pushed the discomfort out of his mind. Soon enough, the pressure became just right and he let out a deep sigh. Potter moved his finger inside Draco before slowly adding a second, watching closely where his hand worked into him. Draco could see him focused on it with rapt attention, like he’d never seen anything more interesting, which Draco thought was quite hilarious seeing as it was Potter’s fingers in his  _arsehole_ , but he wasn’t about to complain. 

However, he did have one suggestion. “More,” Draco said, lifting his hips off the bed to circle them along with Potter’s rhythm. 

Potter added some more lube to his hand and then a third finger. The stretch challenged Draco a bit -- it had been a while since he’d been fingered for anything other than just getting himself off -- and Potter must have sensed it because he leaned forward and whispered something against the crease of Draco’s thigh. And then he felt it. 

Suddenly, he felt so pleasantly warm he wanted to ask just what was  _wrong_  with him. Before he could, Potter smiled up at him and said, “It’s charmed to warm when I tell it to.” 

“Oh,” was all Draco could manage. 

Potter continued working three fingers inside him until Draco told him he’d had enough, that Potter better put his prick in him before he changed his mind, as if he even could at this point. Potter seemed to take the threat seriously, however, because he quickly slicked himself up with more of the same glorious, warming lube and leaned over Draco. 

He paused with his face looming just a few inches away from Draco’s. “Can I...” Potter trailed off. 

“Spit it out, Potter.” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

It wasn’t something Draco had considered doing with Potter, but as soon as the thought entered his mind, he wanted it more than he wanted anything else. “Yes,” he said. 

Potter pressed his mouth to Draco’s with unexpected softness. He slowly coaxed Draco’s lips open and slid his tongue inside and  _Merlin_ , he had to be an excellent kisser, too. Of course. Draco was breathless by the time Potter pulled away, watching as the git grinned down at him like he hadn’t a care in the world. 

“You ready?” Potter asked. 

“Yes, Potter, I’ve been ready for the past twenty fucking minutes-  _Oh_ ,” Draco cut himself off as Potter entered him, pushing slowly but with determination. Potter’s thick fingers had felt like a lot, but it was nothing compared to this. His cock was pressing at Draco from all angles, the oppressive pressure inescapable as he slid in and in and in until Draco thought there couldn’t possibly be more, but then there  _was._  

“You okay?” Potter asked, sounding strained. 

Draco found that he’d closed his eyes at some point, and he opened them to see Potter leaning over him, looking concerned. “Peachy,” he said. 

“Draco,” Potter said warningly, and  _that_  was new. Draco wasn’t so sure how he felt about his first name coming out of Potter’s mouth, but he didn’t mind it as much as he thought he ought to. 

“I’m okay. Keep going,” he said seriously. And he was, really. Even with the discomfort, this was what Draco wanted, as evidenced by his erection that had only barely began to lose interest. 

Potter continued pushing until he was fully seated inside Draco, groaning into Draco’s shoulder. “Fuck, you’re so tight.” 

“A two-dollar whore would be tight around that thing, Potter.” 

“You flatter me,” Potter said, and Draco could hear the grin in his voice even though he couldn’t see it with Potter’s face still buried in the crook of his neck. “Just... give me a second.” 

“You’ll hear no complaints from me,” Draco said, still trying to get used to the feeling of Potter in him. It was incredible, so nearly too much that Draco thought he might have given up if it were anyone but Potter. But it  _was_  Potter, and there was way no either of them was backing down. 

A few moments later, Potter lifted his head from Draco’s neck and looked him in the eye. “You ready?” he asked again. 

“Yes.” 

Potter slid out minutely and pressed back in, starting with shallow thrusts, which Draco appreciated. The slow, even thrusts gave Draco a chance to get used to the feeling of being worked open over and over again, until he was writhing and craving more of the feeling. 

“More,” he said aloud, and Potter complied.  

On the next thrust, Potter pulled all the way out, and then pushed all the back in, the moment stretching on forever. Both of them groaned as he seated himself fully once again. His thrusts sped up from there, until he was pounding into Draco, pushing him up to the headboard where it smacked against the wall, probably annoying the hell out of every other boy in Eighth Year. 

It was good, so fucking good, but it wasn’t enough. Draco tried to move his hips in way that would change the angle, trying to get Potter’s prick to hit more of his prostate, but he couldn’t make it work by himself. 

Potter noticed Draco’s efforts and stilled. “Here,” he said, lifting each of Draco’s knees over his shoulders and leaning forward so Draco was nearly bent in half. He pushed in again, and Draco cried out, arching as a blinding pleasure rushed through him. “There,” Potter said, sounding far too satisfied with himself. 

He set up his previous rhythm, but now he hit Draco’s prostate dead-on with every single thrust, and it had Draco riding on the edge far too soon. Draco wasn’t sure if he voiced this concern or if Potter just sensed it, because he said “Yeah, that’s it,” and wrapped a hand around Draco’s cock where it bounced between them. “Come on, Draco. I want to see you.” 

Draco moaned loudly as his eyes fell shut and his back arched, come splashing on his chest and pleasure wracking his entire body. It lasted far longer than he thought it ought to, and when he finally came back to himself he found Potter still thrusting desperately into him.  

Draco reached one hand up to the back of Potter’s neck and dragged him forward. “Yes, Potter,” he said. Against his better judgement, he pressed his mouth to Potter’s, letting their tongues mingle as Potter’s thrusts grew even more frantic. “Please,” he said, and that was concerning, because Malfoys did  _not_  plead, and then he did something even more worrisome. “Please, Harry,” he said. “Please come inside me.” 

And that had just been enough, apparently, because Potter was positively yelling as he thrust once more and emptied inside Draco, warmth flooding through him. Potter breathed hard above Draco for a good minute or so before finally lowering Draco’s legs from around his shoulders and pulling out. 

Draco would not admit under any amount of torture just how good it felt to have Potter’s come slowly rolling out of him. 

“I- Um.” Potter was sitting back on his ankles, looking at Draco. “Are you...?” 

“I’m fine, Potter. Your cock may be large but it certainly didn’t break me.” Draco wasn’t entire sure about that, as it had definitely ruined him for any other cock he may come across, but he said it with conviction anyway. 

“Do you want me to- Just wait there,” Potter said before promptly climbing off the bed and leaving the room, still stark naked. 

“What?” Draco called to the empty room. He sighed and pushed himself up onto his elbows. Before he had much a chance to wonder where Potter had gone off to, he was back, bringing a warm, wet washcloth over to Draco and cleaning the come off his chest and legs with a demeanor Draco would almost describe as  _tender_. 

When he was done, Potter dropped the washcloth over the side of the bed instead of Vanishing it like a  _normal_  wizard, and laid down next to Draco, now smiling wide again.  

“What do you think you’re doing?” Draco said. 

“Cuddling, you idiot.” Potter wrapped one arm around Draco’s middle and tugged him against his chest. “You might have heard of it.” 

“I certainly have not,” Draco said before realizing he sounded ridiculous. 

Potter snorted. “Shut it. Go to sleep.” 

Draco sighed, taking care to sound extra exasperated. “If you insist, Potter.” He was quite tired, anyway. He slowly relaxed into Potter’s warm hold as he listened to Potter’s breathing even out. 

It wasn’t  _so_  bad, Draco thought. He smiled, happy with himself. 

He always got what he wanted. 


End file.
